Mirror Image
by WickedgreenPhantom
Summary: Newlyweds Jack and Elsa Frost have just moved into their new home, and Jack has a very specific idea of how he'd like to celebrate their new status as home-owners. An idea which involves his gorgeous wife, and the large mirror that resides in their new bedroom. Will his plan be a success or will Elsa's bashfulness get the better of her?


A long yawn escaped from Jack's mouth as he collapsed on the newly made bed. It was the end of a long day spent moving all of his and Elsa's worldly possessions into their recently purchased home.

Even with the help of their family and friends it still made for an exhausting day. Originally they had planned on repaying their friends by shouting them pizza for dinner, but as the last item of furniture had been placed in its new home they'd come to the conclusion that they were all far too tired. Instead plans were made for their friends to visit the following week where Jack could fire up the BBQ they'd been given as a wedding present and put his skills to the test.

Jack felt the bed dip beside him as Elsa fell to the bed. Her hand reaching out to grip his. "Remind me to thank Anna for being smart enough to make our bed for us," she murmured.

Jack opened his mouth, attempting to speak, only to be cut off by another yawn. "Babe, you know I'd kiss you but I'm too tired...must..sleep," he murmured, his eyes drooping.

He felt a slight squeeze to his hand. "I know the feeling," Elsa yawned. "Tomorrow we'll kiss."

Jack woke the next day feeling considerably refreshed. Rolling over he saw that Elsa was still fast asleep beside him. Her hair falling over her delicate face. Jack smiled, reaching his hand out to softly push the loose strands back.

Truth be told he still couldn't believe that she was his wife, and he was her husband. Heck, he still found it hard to believe that someone as angelic and perfect as Elsa would willingly give him the time of day, let alone her heart. But she had, he treasured her and he'd do anything for her, to keep her happy and safe. His wife was a goddess and it was his duty to make sure that she was treated like a queen for the rest of their lives.

His feet hit the floor. Softly he made his way downstairs passing the many unpacked boxes left cluttering the house.

Making their way to the kitchen, he looked around. His eyes fell on a box labelled 'Breakfast'. Ripping it open he found the kettle, toaster, and 2 plastic plates, along with 2 plastic bowls, plastic cups and mugs. Travel sized packs of cereal and jams, a few slices of bread, coffee, tea, sugar and long life milk sat in the box along with a small note from Anna telling him that they couldn't start the unpacking without a proper breakfast. One thing could be said for Anna- she knew her stuff when it came to moving.

Plugging the kettle in he set about preparing a coffee for both him and Elsa. Deciding to play the loving husband and take her breakfast in bed. Elsa it seemed had other ideas. No sooner had he stirred the milk into the coffee when her arms wrapped around his waist as she hugged him from behind.

"Morning my queen," he murmured, turning to pull her closer to him. "I was just making breakfast to bring up to you."

Elsa smiled, reaching up to give him a soft kiss before grabbing a bowl of cereal and making her way to the table.

Once they had gotten breakfast out of the way they set about unpacking. Cranking the stereo up they worked diligently. Moving from room to room and sorting things into place.

After a few hours of solid work, they were down to the last room. The bedroom. Jack followed Elsa into their new bedroom. Looking with awe at the large walk in robe complete with ceiling to floor mirror on the door. Smirking he caught sight of Elsa reflected in the mirror as she bent over carefully decorating their small dresser with their wedding photo and candles.

"Hey Elsa," he called, stepping over to wrap his arms around her, nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck.

"Mmm," she murmured, her hand reaching up to stroke at his silver-grey hair.

"You know that as a newlyweds in a new home it is our job to christen all the rooms in this house right?," Jack smirked, playfully kissing and sucking at her neck.

He felt her body stiffen under his touch. Pulling away from him, her eyes wide as she took him in. A look of mock confusion crossing her face. "Why Mr Frost, am I to believe you are suggesting we have sex in every room of the house?," she gasped.

Jack chuckled. His arms reaching out to pull her back into him. "Actually I wasn't, but now that you mention it, it's a damn good idea Mrs Frost," he smirked, kissing her.

He smiled, breathing in the scent of Elsa's vanilla perfume as she broke the kiss. "We'll start tonight," she winked.

A few hours later Jack found himself alone in their bedroom. His eyes resting on the large mirror on the walk in robe's door. Elsa had said that they'd start christening the rooms of the house tonight, and he knew exactly how he wanted to start.

Looking over to their large bed, he suddenly found himself grateful for Elsa's insistence on piling the bed with countless cushions and pillows. Reaching into the blanket box at the end of the bed he pulled out a thick comforter. Laying it on the ground in front of the mirror before piling the pillows over it. He'd once made the mistake of making love to Elsa on the carpet only for her to come out of their heated session with carpet burn all down her back and legs. Something which had killed the post-sex mood.

Moving downstairs he found Elsa casually strewn across the couch. An empty wine glass in her hand, her head buried in a book. "Close the book," he ordered, moving to take the wine glass from her hand.

Elsa nodded, slipping her bookmark in between the pages to mark her spot and placing the book on the small coffee table beside the couch. Her blue eyes watched him expectantly.

Stealthly he moved to her side. One arm moving to support her back, the other moving under her knees as he picked her up. Holding her close to his chest as he carried her upstairs to their bedroom. He felt her relax into his arms. Her lips moving to apply soft kisses and suck at his neck.

"Elsa," he moaned. "At least let me get you to our room before you start. I don't really want to risk dropping you before I can ravage you."

She giggled, and nuzzled her head against his chest. "You'd never drop me," she murmured wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You got that right babe," he smirked, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Gently he placed Elsa down right outside their bedroom door. Telling her to wait one second whilst he dashed inside to light the candles on the dresser. His eyes darted around the room, surveying the room.

Satisfied he stepped outside, scooping Elsa back into his arms and carrying her into the room. Gently setting her down in front of the mirror.

Leaning in he kissed her, his arms wrapping around her, pulling her close to him. His hands travelling up and down her body, lifting at her t-shirt. Breaking the kiss long enough to pull her shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the floor before ripping his own shirt off.

"The floor?", she gasped, tilting her head to look at him.

"Pillows and the comforter should prevent risk of carpet burn El," he murmured, twirling her around so that she was facing the mirror. His hands wrapping around her, pulling her back to lean against his chest.

"Mirror?," she cried, her eyes taking in their reflection as his lips trailed kisses from her earlobe to her jaw.

"Just trust me El," he vowed, his lips continuing their assault on her face until finally connecting with her own.

He could feel Elsa's body relaxing with each kiss. Slowly he worked his way down, his lips trailing a series of kisses from her mouth, down her neck, shoulders, chest and down to her belly-button before pausing at the hem of her jeans.

Smirking he knelt before her, his fingers working to undo the buttons. "These jeans have to go," he teased, slowly pulling the fabric down. His lips hovered over her knickers momentarily before leaning in and kissing her.

"Jack, what are you up- ohh," Elsa moaned, her knees jerking somewhat as Jack swiftly removed her knickers. Leaving her in only her bra.

Jack grinned, crawling around to kneel behind Elsa, pulling her down to sit before him, her back resting against his chest. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck. One hand brushing through his tousled silver-grey hair as her lips sought his.

Opening his mouth he pushed his tongue out, tracing over her lips, seeking entrance into her mouth. Opening her mouth she granted him the access, slipping her own tongue in his mouth as their kisses became more heated.

His eyes travelled to the mirror, watching their reflection as they kissed. Moving his hand, he lowered it down. Slowly he rubbed at her clit, stroking it, teasing at the sensitive area. Elsa shivered in response. Encouraged he slid a finger between her warm folds. Pushing the finger in and out before adding another finger. He could feel Elsa's body reacting to his touch. Her back arching as he switched between fast and slow, his thumb pressing on her clit, tickling it and applying pressure.

Moving his head, his lips pressed a series of kisses on her collarbones. Gently he pulled his free hand away, guiding her head to face the mirror. "Elsa, look in the mirror. I want you to watch," he pleaded.

Her eyes flickered open, briefly looking at him before moving to look in the mirror. A soft squeal escaping from her lips as she took in their reflection. Her near naked body, with Jack's fingers inside her. Expertly moving as he set about pleasing her. Her eyes shot back to his before burying her face in his chest.

Jack chuckled, the sight of Elsa's porcelain face as she buried it in his chest. A soft blush creeping onto her cheeks was too much. "Elsa, you're beautiful. This is beautiful. Don't hide your face. I want you to watch," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

He continued his work. Her body arching in response at his touch. He could feel her walls tightening around his fingers. The warmth surrounding him. Her moans telling him that she was getting closer to her climax. His spare hand moved to her chest, pulling her pert breasts free of the bra as he squeezed, and rubbed his finger over the hardened nipples.

His eyes glancing in the mirror, watching as Elsa's body writhed in pleasure. "Keep watching Elsa," he urged. "You're going to want to watch this, I promise."

Bashfully her eyes glanced back at the mirror. Her cheeks reddening as she took in the sight of them. She opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off as Jack brought her to her peak. Her body shuddering as he removed his fingers from her moistened folds.

Smirking he brought the fingers to his lips. Sucking on one before pushing the other in her mouth. "Suck," he ordered.

"Jack, no, I can't," she gasped, her blush deepening.

Shaking his head, he looked at her. "You taste delicious," he purred. "I want you to share in the pleasure."

A high pitched squeak escaped Elsa's plum coloured lips as she timidly sucked on his fingers. Her pale face now tinged a soft pink. Slowly he rubbed circles on her back. Encouraging her, showering her with soft kisses and affectionate words. He knew that she'd just stepped out of her comfort zone. Tried something new for him, to make him happy and he wanted to show her that he appreciated her for it.

Slowly she moved to face him. Her hands reaching for the waistband of his track pants. Pulling at the elastic. Shuffling he sat up. His hands pushing down his pants and boxers as she gripped at his cock. Her dainty hands wrapping around his length. Slowly increasing the speed as she jerked him. He felt himself hardening under her touch. A soft groan escaped his lips as her free hand went to cup his balls, softly giving them a squeeze. His eyes flicked to the mirror. Feeling his erection growing as he took in the sight of his flawless wife bent down, focusing her attention on him.

"Elsa," he groaned, grabbing at her shoulders as he pushed her away.

Her eyes widened in surprise. Watching him as he stood up. "Get on your hands and knees and face the mirror," he ordered.

Shaking her head she did as she was told. A look of confusion as she looked over her shoulder, watching him.

Carefully he lifted her body. Putting some cushions under her elbows and knees to prop her up and to ensure she remained comfortable. Once satisfied he moved to stand behind her. His arms moving to gently but firmly hold onto her hips. Lifting her closer to him as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"You're in control here El," he vowed. "If you need to adjust to make yourself more comfy, or you want to change positions at any point just tell me baby."

Her eyes focused on him as she nodded. Letting him know she understood and that she was ready for him.

Securing his grip on her he entered her. He could feel the warmth surrounding him. Slowly he set about thrusting into her. His arousal heightened by their reflection in the mirror. He heard his name escape Elsa's lips, urging him to pick up speed. His hair fell over his face in a sweaty mess as he set about picking up the pace. Bringing her hips to meet his.

"Look in the mirror baby," he urged, his own eyes focused on their reflection.

He grinned. Watching as Elsa lifted her head to stare at their mirror image. Her eyes widening as she took in the sight of her on her knees with Jack blissfully thrusting into her from behind. A loud squeak escaped her lips as she moved her elbows to rest in front of her. Lowering her head to bury it in the cushions.

Pausing, Jack pulled out of her. Gently lowering her to rest on her stomach as he shuffled to kneel beside her. Stroking at her sweat stained hair. "You okay honey?," he whispered.

He felt Elsa shuffle beside him, rolling to lie on her side. "I'm sorry Jack, I tried, I know you wanted me to look in the mirror and I tried...it just..it's-," she squeaked, covering her blushing face with her hands.

Jack grinned, gently pulling her hands away, as he lay down beside her, pulling her into a hug. "I know you did baby, and that's all I could ask for," he beamed, placing a tender kiss to her forehead.

Beside him Elsa relaxed, her arms wrapping around his neck as she pulled him closer to her. Nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry, I killed the passion," she whimpered.

Sighing he flopped onto his back, pulling Elsa to lie on top of him, his hand stroking her face. "Baby, you could never kill the passion. Everything I do, everything I'll ever do, is for you. To make you happy. You're my whole world," he stated.

"And you're my whole world," she repeated, bending her head down to kiss him on the lips. "Now how about we finish what we started?."

Jack's eyes shot open, as he looked at her, a devilishly cheeky smile on her face. "Queen's orders," he smirked, flipping her over.

**A/N- Thanks to Crimson Blume from Tumblr for the prompt idea for this one. **


End file.
